Somos El Uno Para El Otro
by LUIZ2000
Summary: Spencer esta enamorada de Aria y Aria de Spencer pero ninguna de ellas sabe lo que siente la una por la otra. ¿Pero que pasa cuando se enteran? Sparia romance. Clasificacion M por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

Somos El Uno Para El otro

NARRADOR:

Aria, Spencer, Hanna y Emily se encontraban en su lugar de costumbre de la cafetería de la escuela.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE SPENCER:**

_Alguna vez en tu vida has sentido que amas tanto a una persona que duele. Que cada vez que la miras sientes una presión en el pecho y cuando sonríe se desatan miles de mariposas en tu estomago con esos lindos labios rosados y hermosos dientes blancos perfectos que tiene._

_Y que cuando habla con esa dulce voz, todo en el universo desaparece y solo existe ella en el mundo._

_Que la amas tanto de pies a cabeza, desde sus cualidades hasta sus defectos._

_Pero que cuando vuelves a la realidad te das cuenta de la cruda verdad, de saber que nunca podrá ser tuya y que lo suyo es puramente platónico y fantasia._

_Pues eso es exactamente como me siento y aunque he intentado no puedo detener este sentimiento porque es mucho más fuerte que yo y que cualquier otra cosa._

_Sí, yo, Spencer Hastings la chica "perfecta" esta completa y locamente enamorada de su mejor amiga, la hermosa Aria Montgomery, su gran amor platónico._

**PUNTO DE****VISTA DE ARIA:**

_Estoy aquí sentada como una tonta, frente a la chica más increíble y maravillosa del mundo, con esos grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate, ese hermoso cabello castaño cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros llegando hasta su pecho._

_De repente me mira fijamente y parece algo pensativa, ¡Oh Dios! Espero que no se haiga dado cuenta que la he estado mirando los pasados 20 minutos._

_Tiene su mirada fija en mi y no recuerdo cuantas veces me he perdido en esos ojos que parecen un laberinto sin salida. Su mirada en penetrante y parece que puede ver a través de mi alma, de pronto bajo la mirada sintiendo mis mejillas calientes y sé que tal vez me veo como un tomate._

_Y es que aún no me puedo explicar cómo puede existir alguien tan perfecto en el mundo, tan inteligente, graciosa, atenta, solidaria, cariñosa, amorosa, hermo-No espera Aria tienes que calmarte, tu sabes que lo suyo nunca sucederá porque ella no te ve de la misma manera que tu, ella solo te ve como su mejor amiga y nada más._

_Aunque sé que la amo más de lo creí llegar a amar a alguien, incluso más que Esdras, sin duda no hay comparación, ella me hace sentir todas las cosas más maravillosas del mundo en solo un segundo cuando la miro, y entonces me doy cuenta de lo sorprendentemente enamorada que estoy de mi mejor amiga Spencer Hastings._

Estoy pensado todas estas cosas cuando Hanna interrumpe mis pensamientos comenzando a hablar.

HANNA – enserio no sé porque Mr. Connor tuvo que hacernos ese examen sorpresa, sin que nadie supiera que nos lo iba a hacer-

De pronto Spencer me deja de mirar y habla.

SPENCER – Hanna de eso se trata los exámenes sorpresa, nadie debe saberlo- "Hanna frunce el ceño"- Además no estuvo tan difícil- Dice Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.

HANNA – eso lo dices tú porque eres Spencer Hastings-

SPENCER – ¿y eso qué?-

HANNA- ¡Como que eso que! Tienes más cerebro que todos los retardados juntos de la escuela, Eres algo así como la reina nerd de Rosewood-

SPENCER – Tampoco exageres-

HANNA – no estoy exagerando solo digo la verdad-

SPENCER "Frunce el seño" – Como sea- "voltea a ver a Emily la cual no ha probado ni un bocado de su comida"

SPENCER – Estas nerviosa por la carrera Em?-

EMILY "Susurra" – Si, la verdad no sé cómo me va a ir, y ahora estoy más sabiendo que es la entrada al campeonato de natación-

YO – Oh Em no tienes que estarlo, todas sabemos que van a ganar- "Digo sonriéndole"

HANNA – Si Em veras que todo saldrá bien-

EMILY – Gracias por su apoyo chicas- "Dice poniéndose de pie" –Ahora será mejor ir a reunirme con el equipo. Las veo luego- "Dice y se aleja".

HANNA – Bueno yo voy un rato con Mona- "Dice mientras también se levanta" – Nos vemos- " Se va".

Dejándonos a Spencer y a mi solas en la mesa.

Puedo ver de reojo que Spencer me está mirando de nuevo e inmediatamente empiezo a sentir caliente mis mejillas.

La volteo a ver y nuestras miradas se encuentran, estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella habla primero.

SPENCER – Creo que yo iré a la biblioteca- "Dice mientras agarra unos libros al lado suyo".

YO - ¡Enserio tu yendo a la biblioteca! Que sorpresa- "Digo en tono de broma, porque sé que ella siempre va a la biblioteca".

SPENCER – Tu sabes lo que siempre di digo Mi Mejor Compañía Son Los Libros- "Me dice poniéndose de pie, sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo, lo cual causa que miles de mariposas se desaten dentro de mí".

YO – Ok, nos vemos después-

SPENCER – ok- "Y se va".

Enserio no se cómo poder sacármela de la cabeza, ella es simplemente perfecta.


	2. Capitulo 2

No soy dueño de Pretty Little Liars

Antes de empezar quiero señalar que las letras estarán en cursiva cuando alguien esté pensando y entre comillas cuando estén hablando.

Solo un dato para no confundirse :)

Somos el uno para el otro

NARRADOR: Las cuatro chicas se encontraban actualmente en la cocina de los Hastings.

PUNTO DE VISTA SPENCER

_Después de que terminaron las clases y que fuimos a ver la carrera de Emily, que por cierto ganaron la carrera ella y su equipo, decidimos celebrarlo haciendo un fiesta de pijamadas en mi casa, ya que no había nadie en ella porque mis padres estaban en un viaje de negocios y mi hermana Melissa se había ido con su novio a un viaje a parís por un tiempo, por lo tanto nos podríamos divertir mas hay._

HANNA: " Bueno así que cual es el plan?" _Pregunta sentada en una silla junto a la mesa._

EMILY: " Tal vez podríamos ver algunas películas" _Dice mirando a hanna._

ARIA: "Suena bien, qué opinas tu spence?" _Me dice mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la cual se a convertido en mi sonrisa favorita._

YO: "Claro" _Digo devolviéndole la mirada._

HANNA: " Bien, Em tu me ayudas con las bebidas y las palomitas, y Spencer y Aria ustedes pueden esperarnos en la sala de estar" _Nos dice poniéndose de pie._

_Aria y yo nos dirigimos a mi sala de estar, sentándonos las dos en el sofá de 2 piezas. Nos estamos hay sentadas un rato en silencio. Esta sentada muy cerca de mi por lo que puedo alcanzar a oler su delicioso aroma, si fresas, juro que ese olor me está volviendo loca._

_Volteo a verla y parece un poco extraña, tiene sus ojos fijos en el suelo y está jugando con sus manos, como si estuviera un poco, ¿nerviosa?, no, no eso no tiene sentido porque estaría nerviosa, te estás imaginando cosas Spencer._

_Entonces subo un poco más la mirada y me encuentro con sus lindos labios rosados y no deseo nada más que besarlos en este momento, no espera Spencer calma tus hormonas ,tu bien sabes que si hicieras algo así perderías su amistad para siempre y nunca más se volverían a ver. Así que mejor decido ponerme de pie para ir a elegir algunas pelis que están arriba del televisor enfrente de nosotras._

_Estoy viendo a ver cual peli ver primero cuando veo que Aria se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia mí._

ARIA: " Creo que te ayudare a elegir las peliii" _Es todo lo que alcanza a decir cuando de pronto resbala con una pluma que estaba tirada en el suelo._

_Corro para agarrarla y evitar que se caiga. Ella se sostiene de mi y las dos nos vamos para abajo haciendo que yo quede arriba de ella con mis manos rodeando su cintura y sus brazos envueltos en mi espalda haciéndonos estar muy cerca la una de la otra. Cuando me doy cuenta de nuestras posiciones me empiezo a sonrojar por la cercanía en que estamos y puedo ver que ella también lo esta, pero ninguna de las dos nos movemos._

_Alzo mi mirada y me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos color avellana los cuales me miran fijamente._

_Después mis ojos se desvían hasta ver su boca y sin darme cuenta empiezo a inclinarme para adelante. Para mi sorpresa ella también se está inclinando hacia mi, nuestros labios están tan cerca de tocarse que puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi boca, puedo sentir como miles de emociones están estallando dentro de mi._

_Y cuando estamos a punto de lograrlo escucho unos pasos que se dirigen hacia la sala de estar por lo que me levanto rápidamente ayudando a Aria a también levantarse. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia arriba y veo que son Hanna y Emily con unas botellas de refrescos en sus manos y palomitas._

HANNA: " Ya regresamos" _dice y nos voltea a ver._"¿Porque están sonrojadas?" _Nos pregunta con el ceño fruncido._

EMILY:"¿ Si porque lo están? _También pregunta dándonos una mirada llena de curiosidad._

_No lo sé, tal vez sea porque Aria y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos pero no pudimos porque ustedes dos nos interrumpieron._

_Pienso para mis adentros._

ARIA:" ¿Qué? ¿Sonrojadas? Claro que no chicas no lo estamos, ahora vamos que ya tengo ganas de ver las películas" dice caminando hacia el sofá donde estábamos antes.

HANNA: " Si claro, como tu digas" _Dice dándole una mirada de incredulidad y dirigiéndose al otro sofá de tres piezas y Emily se sienta junto a ella._

_Volteo hacia el DVD y pongo la primera película que veo. Después me dirijo hacia el sofá junto a Aria._

_Esta va a ser una noche larga._


End file.
